


EVERY SOONHOON FIC EVER

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Like what the title said





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is trashy and dumb. I'm new to the Seventeen fandom so yeah, forgive me for any mistakes and hi!

Woozi said "I'm not gay"

Hoshi said "You're cute!"

Outside Woozi said "Shit"

Inner Woozi said "oHw ShiET dID hE JUst fUckIng fliRT wiTh mE???!!!" *pterodactyl scream*

Hoshi said "Woozi, you okay buddy?" While grabbing Woozi's shoulder

*Jihoon.Exe has stopped responding*

**Author's Note:**

> Please give out comments


End file.
